You Are Not Alone
by JoeyWheelersGirlfriend
Summary: Based on The song by Michael Jackson. Yugi has died and Yami's world is shatterd, but what happens when a hikari becomes a spirit? Read to find out (R&R)


Please note: Yugi does die, (cries), BUT, he is alive in all my other fanfics ^^.  
  
Starring: Yami and Dead Yugi.  
  
Here goes...  
  
Yami:  
  
"Yugi..." a sad and crying Yami said as he looked over the body of his dead hikari. "Yu-Yugi!! this cant be happening to me!" Yami continued to cry. He couldn't bare to see the sight of Yugi dead, but he had no choice. Yugi had died by a car accident; he didn't even see it coming. Yami was heart broken, he had lost his hikari, and his love at the same time. "Why!!..Why did you have to go!" Yami said to himself. Yami wished he died instead, but he can't die, he is already dead. "My world is broken!" Yami shouted. He couldn't take it anymore!  
  
Days went by since Yugi died, and Yami still cried. He felt so alone, and so lost.  
  
/Another day has gone  
  
I'm still all alone  
  
How could this be  
  
You're not here with me  
  
You never said goodbye  
  
Someone tell me why  
  
Did you have to go  
  
And leave my world so cold/  
  
Yami would not leave the house, he would not talk to anyone but himself and Yugi's spirit, but inside of his heart, he did not know if Yugi's spirit could hear him. "How did this happen!?" Yami said as he cried on the couch. "why, why did this happen" Yami cried again. "I'm all alone forever!" Yami sobbed. "You are not alone Yami" a voice whispered in Yami's ear. Yami looked up right away, but he saw no one. "Yugi...!" Yami said. the voice he heard sounded just like Yugi. "Yes Yami, its me." Yugi's voice said. "Bu- but ware are you!?" Yami said looking around. "I'm with you." Yugi's voice said. "But I don't see you!" Yami said still looking around. "That's because I am in your heart Yami" Yugi said.  
  
/Everyday I sit and ask myself  
  
How did love slip away  
  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
  
That you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though you're far away  
  
I am here to stay  
  
You are not alone  
  
I am here with you  
  
Though we're far apart  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
You are not alone/  
  
"My...My heart..." Yami was so confused and scared, but he still listened to what Yugi's voice was telling him. "You talk to me Yami, and I listen, all the time, ever since I left" Yugi said. Yami felt his heart light up and he felt that Yugi was right, he is not alone. "I knew that you needed me, so here I am" Yugi said. "I heard you cry, asking my spirit to come and be with you." Yugi said. Yami felt Yugi in his heart, they were together, but so far away, but not alone. "Yugi, please, never leave me." Yami begged. "I am with you forever my Yami." Yugi said. "I wish I could see you." Yami sighed. "You can, just look at your heart Yami." Yugi said. At first, Yami didn't know how to look at what Yugi was asking him to, but all of the sudden, he saw it, he saw Yugi, standing in front of him. "Yugi!" Yami said in shock. "See Yami, you are not alone, we are together forever." Yugi said reaching out for his Yami.  
  
/Just the other night  
  
I thought I heard you cry  
  
Asking me to come  
  
And hold you in my arms  
  
I can hear your prayers  
  
Your burdens I will bear  
  
But first I need your hand  
  
So forever can begin  
  
Everyday I sit and ask myself  
  
How did love slip away  
  
Then something whispers in my ear and says  
  
That you are not alone  
  
For I am here with you  
  
Though you're far away  
  
I am here to stay  
  
For you are not alone  
  
I am here with you  
  
Though we're far apart  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
And you are not alone/  
  
Yami could feel it, he yugi were together again, at last. "Yugi, how, how is this happening!?" Yami said. "You are a spirit, and so am I" Yugi said with a smile. Yugi was now with his yami forever, and always, and that's how its always gonna be!  
  
For you are not alone For I am here with you  
  
WELL -sniff- this fanfic is so touching. I knew a lot of you would hate Yugi to be gone forever, so I could not let that happen.. Please review it for me. Thanks ^^ 


End file.
